Kepingan Kisah
by reimaishi
Summary: Sempurna. Itulah hal yang diincar oleh banyak orang. Otak jenius yang dimiliki Karma membuatnya diculik. Apa alasan di balik penculikan itu?/ Kau hanya anak kecil yang kesepian./ Apa kau penguntit, tuan?/ Warn : AU,AT. Kepo? makannya baca
1. Chapter 1

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Kepingan Kisah by La Miyaa**

 **Warning(s) :**

 **AU, AT, OOC (maybe), typo**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary :**

Sempurna. Itulah hal yang diincar oleh banyak orang. Otak jenius yang dimiliki Karma membuatnya diculik. Apa alasan di balik penculikan itu?/ Kau hanya anak kecil yang kesepian./ Apa kau penguntit, tuan?/

 **Please Enjoy!**

Kepingan Kisah

Semua orang pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang yang jenius. Namun hanya sedikit diantara jutaan manusia di dunia ini yang benar-benar jenius. Sedangkan sisanya mereka yang memiliki otak standar atau bahkan tak berotak. Baik secara istilah maupun dalam arti yang sesungguhnya tentu saja.

"Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang bisa mengerjakan ini?" seorang bocah berambut merah berdiri- mengajukan diri- berjalan menuju papan tulis. Saat bocah itu mengerjakan soal, semua orang di kelas itu tercengang, walaupun mereka sudah mengetahui fakta tentang kepintaran anak itu tak pelak membuat mereka berhenti mengaguminya. Sederetan angka itu merupakan jawaban sempurna.

"Terimakasih Akabane-kun, kau boleh kembali."

"Baik."

Lalu sang guru kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya. Menjelaskan tentang operasi perpangkatan dan sejumlah materi angka yang lainnya. Setiap hari terasa membosankan baginya. Tidak ada hal menarik baginya di sekolah ini. Itu karena kecerdasannya yang diatas rata-rata. Dia jeius dan berbakat. Sempurna. Itulah yang terintas di pikiran orang-orang saat mendengar namanya. Sedangkan yang disebut-sebut merasa dirinya hampa. Ada lubang yang menganga di hatinya.

"Karma-kun. Mau pulang bersama?" ajak seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Memiliki postur tubuh yang kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki, berambut bluenette dan pupil mata yang senada.

"Baiklah." Jawaban yang disambut senyuman oleh temannya. "Bukankah kita selalu pulang bersama, Nagisa-kun?" hanya pertanyaan retoris yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa ringan oleh temannya.

Sepanjang jalan, Karma merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dirinya merasa diamati.

"Nagisa-kun, sebaiknya kita lari." Karma berbisik pada Nagisa

"Eh ada apa?" Nagisa tak mengerti, saat otaknya sedang memproses apa yang didengarnya Karma menarik tangannya dan segera berlari.

Di tengah kejaran derap kaki, matanya mencuri-curi pandang kebelakang dan melihat seorang pria yang mengejar mereka. Semakin lama jarak diantara mereka semakin terkikis, inilah perbedaan kekuatan antara anak-anak dan orang dewasa.

"Karma-kun!" teriak Nagisa saat melihat wanita yang sudah berdiri di depan Karma. Dengan segera menarik tangannya— memisahkan dari Nagisa— membekapnya dengan kain. Perlahan Karma mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Nagisa tak bisa berbuat apapun. Tubuhnya dikunci oleh pria yang tadi mengejar mereka.

"Ayo pergi." kata wanita berambut hitam itu. "Biarkan saja bocah itu, kita tidak punya urusan dengannya." kemudian si pria berponi melepaskan Nagisa dan menyusul temannya yang membawa Karma pergi.

 _Karma-kun,_ Nagisa berguman pelan.

※

 _Dimana ini?_

Perlahan Karma mulai pendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Kepalanya pusing. Efek bius belum sepenuhnya hilang. Karma melihat sekeliling, ada banyak barang anyik di ruangan ini. Dia terduduk di sebuah kursi, beruntung, tidak dalam keadaan terikat.

Di seberang ruangan terlihat seorang wanita berambut blonde dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru agak terang, sangat jelas menunjukan dia bukan orang Jepang. Dengan kemeja merah dibalut jas hitam panjang dan celana hitam, wanita itu duduk dibalik meja besarnya. Salah satu tangan digunakan untuk menopang dagu.

"Jadi...Akabane-kun." wanita itu membuka suara. "Kau itu jenius, kan?" wanita itu berbicara bahasa Jepang dengan aksen Serbia. Kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menghampiri Karma, memainkan secarik kertas ditangannya.

"Baca dan ingat." titahnya pada Karma selagi memberikan kertas itu.

Kertas berisi kumpulan angka dan huruf acak, berjumah sepuluh baris. Karma melihatnya sekejap lalu mengembalikannya.

"Sudah selesai." ucapnya datar.

"Kau yakin sudah mengingatnya semuanya?" wanita blonde itu bertanya memastikan.

"Um." jawab Karma disertai anggukan kecil.

Karma tidak tahu untuk apa sekumpulan angka dan huruf itu, tapi otaknya menyimpulkan, mungkin itu semacam kode atau kunci untuk membuka sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu baguslah." wanita itu menyalakan pemantik api dan membakar kertas itu sampai tak bersisa.

"Mulai sekarang..." dia mendekati Karma, meyentuh pipinya lalu melanjutkan "kau akan tinggal disini." bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum ganjil sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" belum sampai ia menggapai pintu, sebuah suara menghentikannya. Dia berhenti tanpa berbalik, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat tadi.

"Apa maksudmu tinggal di sini?" suara itu menyiratkan keterkejutan yang hampir tidak terbaca —kecuali untuk seorang profesional— meskipun dia sudah tahu maksud serentetan kalimat tersebut.

Wanita itu terkekeh "Aku yakin kau paham maksudku." kemudian berbalik "Ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan untukku. Tapi tidak sekarang." dan itulah perkataan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan Karma bersama dua orang bawahannya.

Ruangan itu kembali senyap. Karma sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sekarang efek dari obat bius itu sudah sepenuhnya hilang. Karma melihat sekeliling, mengamati keadaan, seandainya ada kesempatan baginya untuk kabur. Namun sepertinya mustahil.

Mungkin yang ada di ruangan ini hanya dua orang itu, tapi di luar sana –yang dilhatnya dari balik kaca jendela— ada banyak penjaga.

"Hei bocah." Sebuah suara menyela kegiatannya mengamati keadaan, memuatnya menengok ke sumber suara. Seorang pria dengan rambut yang, aneh –menurutnya— rambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi matanya.

"Apa?" Karma menjawab dengan sedikit ketus.

"Santai saja." Karma tidak bisa melihat sorot mata seperti apa yang sekarang ditujukan padanya. "Aku mendengar... semacam desas-desus mengenai dirimu," jeda sejenak. Karma hanya menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Mereka bilang kau 'Sempurna' tapi kupikir tidak." Karma melihat sekilas senyum ganjil terukir di wajah pria itu beberapa detik. "Kau hanya anak kecil yang kesepian."

 _Deg._

Sekilas Karma merasa sebilah anak panah menancap di dadanya. Benarkah itu? Dia kesepian? Mungkin saja. Karma masih bungkam, enggan menanggapi.

"Kau hidup di panti asuhan, ditelantarkan oleh kedua orangtuamu, hanya merasakan kebahagiaan semu –itulah mengapa Karma merasa hampa— dan kau ..." pria itu berhenti, dia teringat dengan wanita berkacamata yang menjadi orangtua angkat Karma di panti.

"Ah lupakan saja itu, " menepiskan tangan di depan wajahnya sendiri.

"Apa kau penguntit, tuan?" Sarkas, itulah kebiasaan Karma sejak dulu.

Pria itu tak menggubris pertanyaan yang lebih menjurus pada tuduhan itu. Ia berjalan menuju kursi yang di duduki oleh seorang wanita. Mata Karma mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dibuatnya. Pria itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang membuat wanita terganggu.

"Kau tidak mencoba berbicara padanya, Hime?" yang ditanya membuka mata, menampakkan iris mata keemasan yang cantik.

"Sedang tidak perlu." Suaranya lembut tetapi mengandung kemisteriusan. Hanya ditanggapi dengan kedikan bahu.

Karma mengamati mereka berdua. Pikirannya kembali mengingat setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh pria itu tentang dirinya.

 _tbc._

 _mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Kepingan Kisah by La Miyaa**

 **Warning(s) :**

 **AU, AT, child!Karma, OOC (maybe), typo**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary :**

Sempurna. Itulah hal yang diincar oleh banyak orang. Otak jenius yang dimiliki Karma membuatnya diculik. Apa alasan di balik penculikan itu?/ Kau hanya anak kecil yang kesepian./ Apa kau penguntit, tuan?/

 **Please Enjoy!**

Kepingan Kisah

"Kotak itu hilang?" pria itu menampilkan sorot mata tajam, membuat yang berdiri di hadapannya menciutkan nyali.

"Asano-kun." Seorang wanita berambut pirang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ikut denganku. Kau harus melihat ini," kemudian pergi meninggalkan pria itu yang tak lama kemudian mengekorinya.

Selanjutnya yang dilihat membuat matanya memicing. Bagi orang yang tidak terbiasa, sedikit kejanggalan –apalagi sekecil itu— akan tertangkap oleh mata. Namun, tidak bagi seorang Asano Gakushuu yang dengan mudah melihat kejanggalan itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ucapnya seraya menghampiri sebuah brangkas besar.

"Mereka tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun," jelas wanita pirang di sampingnya. "Kau pikir orang macam apa yang mampu memecahkan rangkaian kode serumit itu? Dan juga—"

"Nakamura, aku ingi melihat rekaman CCTV terakhir sebelum kotak itu hilang," Asano memotong perkataan Nakamura.

"Aku sudah membawanya," wanita itu menyalakan laptopnya, membuka berkas-berkas di dalamnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat di atas keyboard.

"Lihatlah baik-baik, mungkin kau bisa melihat sesuatu yang janggal, yang tak bisa kulihat." Nakamura menyerahkan laptopnya, Asano langsung melihat video itu dengan seksama. Memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik banyak orang di dalam sana.

Tidak ada, Asano menggeleng pelan. Dia mengatakan hal yang sama pada dua video berikutnya. Namun, di video ketiga matanya menangkap sesuatu—

"Itu dia," Asano menunjuk seseorang dengan seragam petugas, me- _pause_ kemudian _zoom_ untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Nakamura mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya seraya menundukkan kepala ke arah layar.

"Orang itu, dia terlihat seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang."

"Alat komuikasi?" Nakamura bertanya "Mungkin dia memakai sesuatu."

Kemudian mata Asano menangkap satu titik—

"Pulpen itu, itu dia."

"Apa disini ada rekaman dari sudut lain?" Ah, tepatnya di pintu masuk." Asano bertanya pada Nakamura. Dia mengambil alih laptopnya. Jari-jarinya kembali menari di atas keyboard.

"Sepertinya ada di sini. Ini rekaman yang terakhir, lihatlah..." Asano kembali mengamati video.

Berbagai macam orang berlalu-lalang, keluar masuk –ah itu tidak penting— mata Asano bergerak mengikuti gerakan orang-orang itu. Berhenti pada sosok wanita berambut pirang yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang petugas di sana. Memicingkan mata, sedikit heran, apa yang dilakukan wanita cantik sepertinya dengan seorang petugas kebersihan. Namun...dia tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengannya.

Kemudian sepasang mata violetnya kembali mengamati yang lain. Jatuh pada seorang bocah berambut merah yang sedang duduk didampingi ibunya –pikir Asano. Tunggu, dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Sedari tadi ibunya hanya membaca kertas di tangannya. Tidak, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan yang tadi. Asano mencatat waktu pada video itu, lalu kembali membuka video yang pertama, melihat waktunya, dan...sama persis. _Got you._

"Nakamura, aku sudah menemukannya. Sekarang kuserahkan sisanya padamu." Asano menyerahkan laptopnya dan catatan kecil di dalamnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin." Nakamura menerima laptopnya dan selanjutnya berkutat dengan papan tipis itu. Memeriksa semua jaringan yang mungkin saja pernah menangkap wajah mereka.

Wanita itu memiliki jaringan informasi yang luas yang dapat menemukan siapapun dengan mudah, kecuali jika kau sangat cerdas dalam menyembunyikan identitasmu.

Sementara Nakamura sibuk dengan laptopnya, Asano sedang mengamati brankas yang baru beberapa saat lalu kehilangan isinya. Jujur, ia sangat kagum pada entah siapa yang sanggup membobol brankas itu.

Brankas dengan sistem terbaru, namun masih menggunakan model lama. Dengan empat pintu sekaligus dan masing-masing pintu harus dibuka sendiri-sendiri. Lapis kedua terhubung dengan lapis keempat. Sedangkan lapis pertama dan lapis ketiga terpisah. Satu kesalahan memutar angka saja pintu akan kembali pada keadaan awal meskipun sudah mencapai lapis ketiga.

"Setahuku hanya orang-orang khusus yang tahu kuncinya," Asano bergumam "Tidak. Lebih tepatnya hanya satu orang," kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang. Tedengar nada sambung beberapa saat lalu diikuti dengan suara khas orang setengah baya.

" _Halo. Ada perlu apa?"_

"Dapatkah saya bertemu dengan Anda sekarang?"

" _Ya tentu. Tapi satu jam lagi. Bagaimana?"_

"Baiklah." Sambungan diputus oleh Asano. Setelah dia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku, dia mengamati brankas, lagi. _Pelakunya orang dalam? Tidak. Mereka sudah pasti akan terdeteksi karena chip itu._

Tiga hari yang lalu ada pengecekan rutin. Dua hari berikutnya kotak itu menghilang dan sehari sebelum kotak itu menghilang ada seorang wanita pirang berbicara dengan petugas kebersihan.

"Asano-kun," suara itu sedikit mengejutkan Asano yang sedang berfikir.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku sudah menemukan dalangnya. Mereka adalah organisasi yang sudah lama ada di kota ini. Tapi tak kusangka ternyata mereka berjalan di tempat seperti ini juga." Nakamura menjelaskan sembari menunjukan data-data di laptopnya pada Asano.

"Pimpinan organisasi adalah orang asing. Di sini hanya tertulis tanggal lahir dan tempat asalnya saja. Selain itu tidak ada.

"Satu anggotanya adalah seorang perempuan bernama Kanzaki Yukiko. Di sini tertulis dia mantan murid sekolah elit di Jepang."

"Tunggu, itu orang yang kulihat di rekaman CCTV kemarin dan dia bersama dengan anak kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahun. Apa kau juga mencari informasi tentangnya?"

"Eh? Tunggu sebentar. Apa anak ini yang kau maksud?" Nakamura menunjukkan foto seorang anak berambut merah.

"Benar. Aku melihat anak itu di rekaman CCTV kemarin. Dia anak yang bersama dengan perempuan itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mencari data tentang anak itu."

Gerakan mereka sangat terencana dan halus. Tapi sebenarnya siapa otak dibalik pembobolan ini? Merepotkan. Aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

Di sela pikirannya yang berkecamuk, Asano melirik jam tangannya. Sudah waktunya. Asano melangkah keluar dari gedung tempat hilangnya benda naas tersebut.

o0o

Karma terbangun di hari berikutnya karena mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh, entah apapun itu ia tak mau ambil pusing. Toh semalaman pikirannya sudah dipenuhi hal-hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Apakah hal yang dikatakan orang itu benar? Ini sudah dua hari sejak dirinya menghilang dan orang panti pastinya sudah menyadari ketidakhadirannya. Tapi mungkin mereka tidak terlalu keberatan kehilangan satu beban, bukan? Karma tertawa mendengar pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun, Akabane-kun?" suara seseorang yang sudah Karma ingat baik-baik di memorinya.

"Ya." Karma mengamati wanita yang berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Bersiaplah. Hari ini kita akan beraksi." Wanita itu berhenti tepat di depan Karma. "Hei, jangan memandangku seperti itu," wanita itu tertawa. "Kau tahu? Berita kehilanganmu sudah menyebar sejak kemarin sore. Apa kau senang ada seseorang yang mencarimu?"

"..."

"Separuh iya separuh tidak," jawab Karma mantap.

"Pfftt, apa-apaan itu? Sudah kuduga kau anak yang unik Akabane-kun." Dia menyeka cairan bening di sudut matanya. "Cepatlah kebawah," katanya sebelum meninggalkan Karma sendirian di kamar.

 _Kira-kira apa isi kotak itu? Setelah melihatnya kemarin aku sedikit penasaran. Tapi sepertinya masih butuh kunci untuk membukanya... Oh, jadi begitu._ Karma tersenyum. Seperti pemburu mendapatkan buruannya.

.

.

.

 _~tbc_

 _A/N: ini sudah lanjut. maaf lamaaaaa pake banget. Pokoknya makasih buat yang udah baca :D kehadian kalian menjadi penyemangat bagiku /ea_

 _VERY SLOW UPDATE!_


End file.
